Close My Eyes
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: "D-don't you d-dare close those eyes, N-Norge! I ha-have so m-much to say! Fight th-them, j-just for a little l-longer!" A completely normal Viking Day-esque day in the woods takes a turn for the worst. Rated T for DenNor Yaoi, or BoyXBoy love. Don't like, don't read!


**AN: I am sorry. So, SO sorry. Eighth grade is weighing down on me, but I'm used to it now. And I got NINE new story ideas. I had to set them up and do the plot, characters, and there's even a Gakuen Hetalia one! Well, I think? Whatever.**

**This is to show that I AM NOT dead. Just very busy. I love you all!**

**BTW, DenNor became my OTP too. And OTP makes sense because DenNor is like the Nordic version of USUK. ^_^ *OTP is USUK as well***

**Battle scene in this sucks. Just a warning.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia Axis Powers is an anime that is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. All rights go to him, this is purely fan-made work. Enjoy this, dear lovlies!**

* * *

Snowflakes danced across the air in perfect rhythm as Mathias shook a few lumps of the cold snow off his back. His partner, Lukas, stared as serenely and emotionlessly as ever towards the sky. Swinging his battle axe, the Dane smiled. "Ya ready?" the Norwegian only nodded and picked up his war hammer, eyes never giving anything away. Getting the approval, Mathias and Lukas ventured deeper into the woods.

The snow crunched underneath the pair's boots, signaling their approach to anyone that was in hearing range. After walking for a few more minutes with no one in sight, the two stopped. "Hmm... I don't like this. We do not know who we are fighting, but it seems that we are their enemies." Mathias' eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. Lukas turned and held out his finger to one of the few chirping birds and replied, "Me neither. I have always been uncomfortable in quiet areas when we venture out. It's like the forest is holding its breath, waiting for something big to happen."

Light blue eyes met unreadable indigo eyes. "And during ventures into the forests, something big is not always good." Both became silent, with no more words passed. Ears alert for anything, they heard exactly nothing. Not even the few birds who were chirping earlier. A white dove that had settled on Lukas' finger earlier flew eastward. Mathias looked at the smaller man with wide eyes and asked, "Norge! D-did you hear that?" Lukas narrowed his eyes and retorted, "What do you mean? I can't hear anything."

The taller blonde freaked out a bit. "EXACTLY MY POINT! It's like what you said earlier!" Lukas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Like I suspected. I had a feeling to not trust this pla-" He was cut off by pirates suddenly flooding the small clearing, and a blade resting near his throat. Not even blinking, he smashed his hammer into the pirate's stomach. That signaled a small battle, Mathias and Lukas against seven pirates.

Twirling with his battle axe in hand, Mathias clashed with two swords and dodged two more. Lukas fended off two other pirates while trying to stay away from one more pirate. He lifted his hammer and brought it down swiftly, smashing a pirate's skull in. Not reacting quickly enough, the other pirate had the chance to cut his arm. The small man hissed in pain, but kept on.

On the other side of the clearing, Mathias pushed back on two pirates. He was slowly but surely pushing them, and the two fell on the ground. He cut one pirate in half near the chest area while the other rolled away and slashed his leg. Blood pulsated from the wound as he cursed. "Pokkers dette!*" Not wanting another one, for lack of medicine, he managed to give another pirate a deep cut in the back. He wasn't able to fully slice him for clumsy grip and swing.

Swinging quickly and with more grip, the Dane finally sliced the pirate in two. He was about to swing at the other two when a cry echoed throughout the trees. "AAAAHH!" Fearing the worst, he turned around. On the ground lied Lukas with blood coming out of his stomach and arm. A pirate hovered over him, preparing to chop off his head. Without a single thought, Mathias charged and sliced the pirate into a bloody mess. Looking at his friend, he cried out, "Wait just a minute, Norge!" and met the last three pirates head-on.

Mathias' eyes turned a darker shad of blue and anger throbbed in his veins as his first swing cut one of the pirates in half, meeting the same fate as the others. The last two held up their swords, now a little hesitant because of the look on the Dane's face. He smiled coldly and whispered, "Se dig aldrig.*" before letting his axe go throughout their bodies.

Now dropping the cruel and merciless act, he turned and ran toward the wide-eyed Lukas. Approaching him, Mathias went on his knees and looked at his pained face. "Norge... What happened?" Lukas coughed and replied, "My reflexes were too slow..." He grabbed the smaller man's hand and stared him directly in the eyes. "Don't give up, Norge! Here, I'll wrap your wound with my cape to stop the bleeding!" He tried to rip his cape, but Lukas' hand stopped him. "You know... My policy, Anko... If it's obvious that I will die... Then I do not want any help."

With those words, Mathias stared at his friend in dismay. Nothing will help him and his STUPID policy now. Instead, he proceeded to accept his wishes. Wiping away at tears, he stuttered "H-here, I'll sit w-with you. Our l-last m-moments together." The Norwegian frowned as his eyes started to flicker. "I don't think... We'll have much time... I'm so tired, Anko..." Panicking, Mathias grabbed Lukas' shoulders and shook them, "D-don't you d-dare close those eyes, N-Norge! I ha-have so m-much to say! Fight th-them, j-just for a little l-longer!"

Tears were now streaming down both men's faces, not wanting this horrible reality to be true. Lukas lifted his hand and caressed the Dane's face softly, wiping off tears, but it was no use. Mathias pulled the smaller man close to him and whispered, "I love you, Norge..." then proceeded to lightly kiss him on the lips. Lukas obliged for a while, leaning closer. But time was always cruel. He broke off the kiss as gently as it was given and landed on the Dane's shoulders, his eyes closing. "I love you too, Anko..."

As he stared blankly at the Norwegian's still face, the news sank in. "NORGE!" Mathias cried out in pure agony and cried into the dead body's chest, wanting the coming dark to swallow him all.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Mathias opened his eyes to. . . A bright room? Wait, what?! He jolted awake, finding himself on a swivel chair in a very familiar place. 'The World Meeting Room?! What the fuck?!' he thought as his eyes searched the room wildly. His eyes landed to the person waking up next to him. . . Which was Lukas?! What is HAPPENING around here?!

Suddenly, he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. Turning in his chair, he came face to face with a smiling Kiku. "So. How was the experience, Denmark-San?" He replied with a confused face, "What... I mean... Huh?!" The Japanese man turned to Lukas and said, "How about you explain, Norway-san?" Lukas nodded and started to talk.

"You see, we were in a world meeting in Tokyo when Japan showed us a new invention of his that can make you actually be inside a video game. Being the usual idiot, you volunteered us to go try it. Japan tried to explain things to you, but you jumped in before he got to do so. So, I told Japan to erase certain memories of yours and to make the setting a winter during one of our Viking raids."

Lukas blinked at the astonished Mathias, who was sitting there with a dumb look on his face. "What... Pirates... Dead... What?" Kiku chuckled, "Oh, we saw everything. Even the confession." At those words, the poor confused Dane leaned closer to the Norwegian, eyes narrowed and a little scared. "Didja mean what you last said?" Lukas pulled at his shirt collar, cheeks burning up. "W-well..." "Did ja?" The taller blonde frowned. The smaller man's face then showed many kinds of emotions. "Y-yeah..."

Mathias smiled at the answer. "That's awesome, because I meant what I said as well." He then pulled Lukas to him and gave him a kiss. The receiver obliged, and the Yaoi fans had quite a field day.

* * *

**AN: Well, I had fun writing that. :3 Yeah, it was all Japan and Norway's fault that Denmark went all emo. Yup, blame all on them!**

**Pokkers dette: Damn this (Danish)**

**Se dig aldrig: See you never (Danish)**

**I hope you enjoyed DenNor fluff, and I will get back to my regular schedule next week. Promise, they will be GOOD.**

... Okay, maybe I can work on them now too, if my 'rents do not kick me out of the computer. Damn mobile devices!  


**Please read and review! Favorite it too!**


End file.
